Chloe Price (Prequel)/Gallery
The following images are of the character Chloe Price from Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Concept Art 1496267617642.png|Leaked concept artwork from prior to Before the Storm's announcement. Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_01.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (1). Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_02.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (2). Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_03.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (3). Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_-_Artbook_Concept_Art_04.png|Concept art from the limited edition's artbook (4). Episode One - "Awake" chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-walkingtomill.png|Chloe walking to the old mill chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-lookingatmill.png|Chloe looking at the mill chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-firemoc.png|Chloe having a Moment of Calm at the mill chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-showingfakeid.png|Chloe showing her fake ID to the bouncer chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-preparingbacktalk.png|Chloe preparing to backtalk the bouncer chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-backtalking.png|Chloe backtalking the bouncer chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-backtalksuccess.png|Chloe after succeeding in the backtalk chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-afterentering.png|Chloe after entering the mill chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-angryatvendor.png|Chloe angry at the t-shirt vendor chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-angryatvendor2.png|Chloe looking angrily at the t-shirt vendor chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-afterpushingcar.png|Chloe after pushing the vendor's car chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-afterpushingcar2.png|Chloe after pushing the vendor's car #2 chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-lookingatmoney.png|Chloe looking at the money chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-talktofrank.png|Chloe talking to Frank chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-talktofrank2.png|Chloe talking to Frank #2 BtS EP1 Mill inside (2).jpg|Chloe lying on the floor of the mill chloe-bts-e1-oldmill-cornered.png|Chloe cornered by the skeevy guys BtS EP1 Mill inside (12).jpg|Chloe dancing at the stage chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-lookinginmirror.png|Chloe looking in the mirror in her room ChloeinJoyce'sroom.jpg|Chloe calling her own phone with her mother's one ChloeBTSBathroom.jpg|Chloe in the bathroom chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-downstairs.png|Chloe after coming downstairs chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-puttingpurse.png|Chloe putting Joyce's purse on the table chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-talkingtojoyce.png|Chloe talking to Joyce chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-talkingtojoyce2.png|Chloe talking to Joyce #2 chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-talkingtojoycecloseup.png|Closeup of Chloe talking to Joyce chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-talkingtojoycecloseup2.png|Closeup of Chloe talking to Joyce #2 BTS Chloe12.jpg|Chloe taking David's keys from the ashtray chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-talkingtodavid.png|Chloe talking to David chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-fistbumpingdavid.png|Chloe talking to David #2 chloe-bts-e1-pricehouse-listeningtodavid.png|Chloe listening to David in his car ChloePriceinDream.jpg|Chloe in her first dream chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-wakingupindavidscar.png|Chloe waking up in David's car chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-playingdnd.png|Chloe playing the tabletop game with Steph and Mikey chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-talkingtosamantha.png|Chloe talking to Samantha Myers chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-talkingtovictoria.png|Chloe talking to Victoria chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-talkingtojustin.png|Chloe talking to Justin chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-preparingbacktalk.png|Chloe preparing to backtalk Drew chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-backtalkdrew.png|Chloe backtalking Drew chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-listeingtodemo.png|Chloe listening to Skip's demo chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-surprisedbyrachel.png|Chloe surprised by Rachel chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-questioned.png|Chloe after being asked the "true love" question in the Drama Lab chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-thinking.png|Chloe thinking about Rachel's question chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-lookingatrachelphoto.png|Chloe looking at a photo of Rachel with her father chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-bringingbelt.png|Chloe bringing the belt to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-blackwell-tallkingtorachel.png|Chloe talking to Rachel in the drama lab Drama Lab 8.jpg|Chloe and Rachel looking in the mirror Train BTS - 3.jpg|Chloe and Rachel walking around the train station chloe-bts-e1-train-thinking.png|Chloe thinking about Rachel on the train chloe-bts-e1-train-talkingtorachel.png|Chloe talking to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-train-listeingtomusic.png|Chloe and Rachel listening to music chloe-bts-e1-train-riding.png|Chloe and Rachel on the train chloe-bts-e1-train-listeingtomusic2.png|Chloe and Rachel listening to music #2 chloe-bts-e1-overlook-talkingtorachel.png|Chloe talking to Rachel at the Overlook chloe-bts-e1-overlook-talkingtopicknickers.png|Chloe talking to the picnickers chloe-bts-e1-overlook-presentingquarter.png|Chloe presenting the quarter to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlook-talkingtorachel2.png|Chloe talking to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlook-lookingatrachel.png|Chloe looking at Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlook-discussingtheview.png|Chloe discussing the view with Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlook-triedstealing.png|Chloe trying to steal the wine chloe-bts-e1-overlook-preparingbacktalk.png|Chloe preparing to backtalk the picnickers Chloeandrachel-bts-junkyard.png|Chloe inviting Rachel to the junkyard chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-sittingwithrachel.png|Chloe sitting with Rachel at the junkyard chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-giverachelashow.png|Chloe "giving Rachel a show" chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-surprisedbyrachel.png|Chloe surprised by Rachel's reaction chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-talkingtorachel.png|Chloe talking to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-askigracheltostay.png|Chloe asking Rachel to stay chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-talkingtorachel2.png|Chloe talking to Rachel #2 Junkyard BTS - 6.jpg|Rachel wiping a tear off Chloe's face chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-smashingpaintcan.png|Chloe smashing the paint can chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-smashingsign.png|Chloe smashing the sign chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-lookinginmirror.png|Chloe looking at herself in the mirror chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-crying.png|Chloe crying in the middle of the junkyard chloe-bts-e1-junkyard-smashingwilliamscar.png|Chloe smashing William's car ChloeinSecondDream3.jpg|Chloe looking at Rachel in her second dream chloe-bts-e1-junkyardnight-wakingupincar.png|Chloe waking up in William's car chloe-bts-e1-junkyardnight-walking.png|Chloe walking around the junkyard at night Chloeandrachel-bts-overlooknight.png|Chloe approaching Rachel at the Overlook chloe-bts-e1-overlooknight-talkingtorachel.png|Chloe talking to Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlooknight-lookingatrachel.png|Chloe looking at Rachel chloe-bts-e1-overlooknight-terrifiedbyrachel.png|Chloe terrified by Rachel's actions Episode Two - "Brave New World" chloe-bts-e2-inoffice.png|Chloe and Joyce in Principal Wells' office. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatrachelinoffice.png|Chloe looking at Rachel in Principal Wells' office. chloe-bts-e2-lookatwells.png|Chloe looking at Principal Wells. chloe-bts-e2-talktojoyceinhallway.png|Chloe talking to Joyce in the Blackwell hallway. chloe-bts-e2-talktoskipinhallway.png|Chloe talking to Skip in the hallway. chloe-bts-e2-inspectlocker.png|Chloe inspecting her locker. chloe-bts-e2-preparingtotag.png|Chloe preparing to tag the girls' bathroom. chloe-bts-e2-lookingattags.png|Chloe looking at her handiwork. chloe-bts-e2-talktoskipinparking.png|Chloe talking to Skip in the parking lot. chloe-bts-e2-laterskip.png|Chloe saying goodbye to Skip. chloe-bts-e2-talktoeliotinparking.png|Chloe talking to Eliot in the parking lot. chloe-bts-e2-talktoeliotinparking2.png|Chloe talking to Eliot in the parking lot #2. chloe-bts-e2-talktodavidandjoyce.png|Chloe talking to David and Joyce in the parking lot. chloe-bts-e2-emptypockets.png|Chloe ordered to empty her pockets. chloe-bts-e2-surprisedatdavid.png|Chloe surprised at David's intention to move in. chloe-bts-e2-sorrowfulatdavid.png|Chloe sorrowful that David is moving in. chloe-bts-e2-sadface.png|Chloe with a sad expression on her face. chloe-bts-e2-upsidedown.png|Chloe lying upside down in the junkyard. chloe-bts-e2-upsidedown2.png|Chloe lying upside down in the junkyard #2. chloe-bts-e2-contemplatinginjunkyard.png|Chloe contemplating her situation in the junkyard. chloe-bts-e2-contemplatinginjunkyard2.png|Chloe contemplating her situation in the junkyard #2. chloe-bts-e2-preparingtosmashtruck.png|Chloe about to smash the truck. chloe-bts-e2-smilingattruck.png|Chloe smiling at the truck. chloe-bts-e2-insertingbattery.png|Chloe inserting the battery into the truck. chloe-bts-e2-insidetruck.png|Chloe inside the truck. chloe-bts-e2-grabbingelvis.png|Chloe grabbing the Elvis figurine. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatelvis.png|Chloe looking at the Elvis figurine. chloe-bts-e2-talktofrankinjunkyard.png|Chloe talking to Frank over the phone. chloe-bts-e2-smokingintruck.png|Chloe smoking in the truck. chloe-bts-e2-indream.png|Chloe in her third dream. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatwilliamindream.png|Chloe looking at William in the dream. chloe-bts-e2-terrifiedbywilliamface.png|Chloe terrified by William's face. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatrachelfromtruck.png|Chloe looking at Rachel from inside the truck. chloe-bts-e2-talkingtorachelintruck.png|Chloe talking to Rachel in the truck. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatrachelintruck.png|Chloe looking at Rachel in the truck. chloe-bts-e2-therapysession.png|Chloe during her "therapy session" with Rachel. chloe-bts-e2-exitinghideout.png|Chloe exiting the hideout. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatsera.png|Chloe looking at Sera exit Frank's RV. chloe-bts-e2-talktofrankinrv.png|Chloe talking to Frank in his RV. chloe-bts-e2-readingfranknotebook.png|Chloe reading Frank's notebook. chloe-bts-e2-talkingtofrankinrv2.png|Chloe talking to Frank in his RV #2. chloe-bts-e2-sittinginrv.png|Chloe sitting in Frank's RV. chloe-bts-e2-comingtoclackwell.png|Chloe coming to the Blackwell dorms. chloe-bts-e2-talktosteph.png|Chloe talking to Steph. chloe-bts-e2-rachelstatus.png|Chloe being asked about Rachel's relationship status. chloe-bts-e2-talktoevan.png|Chloe talking to Evan. chloe-bts-e2-blackwellmoc.png|Chloe having a Moment of Calm on a bench. chloe-bts-e2-blackwellmoc2.png|Chloe during her Moment of Calm. chloe-bts-e2-talktosamuel.png|Chloe talking to Samuel Taylor. chloe-bts-e2-bumpintoskip.png|Chloe bumping into Skip. chloe-bts-e2-skipbacktalk.png|Chloe backtalking Skip. chloe-bts-e2-enteringboysdorm.png|Chloe after entering the boys' dormitories. chloe-bts-e2-bumpintomikey.png|Chloe bumping into Mikey. chloe-bts-e2-lookingoutindorm.png|Chloe looking out of Drew's room. chloe-bts-e2-drewsroom.png|Chloe, Mikey and Drew in Drew's room. chloe-bts-e2-withmikeyindrewsroom.png|Chloe and Mikey overhearing Drew and Damon's confrontation. chloe-bts-e2-comingtobackstage.png|Chloe after coming to the Tempest backstage. chloe-bts-e2-eavesdropvictoria.png|Chloe eavesdropping on Victoria. chloe-bts-e2-waitingforvictoriaintent.png|Chloe waiting for Victoria in the tent. chloe-bts-e2-talktovictoriaandrachel.png|Chloe talking to Victoria and Rachel. chloe-bts-e2-dropdead.png|Chloe telling Victoria to "drop dead". chloe-bts-e2-talktorachelintent.png|Chloe talking to Rachel after Victoria leaves the tent. chloe-bts-e2-lookingatrachelanticipation.png|Chloe looking at Rachel in surprise. ChloePriceAsAriel.jpg|Chloe in Ariel's costume. BTS Tempest - 7.png|Chloe listening to Rachel's monologue. BTS Tempest - 10.png|Chloe accepting Rachel's request onstage. BTS Neighborhood - 49.png|Chloe talking to Rachel about running away. BTS Amber House - 15.png|Chloe after successfully backtalking James. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" Amber House (1).jpg|Chloe looking at Rachel. Amber House (11).jpg|Chloe talking to James. Amber House (12).jpg|Chloe talking to Rose. Quarto da Rachel EP 3 - 23.png|Chloe smiling at Rachel. QuartoSonhoCP5.png|Chloe talking to William in her fourth dream. QuartoSonhoCP9.png|Chloe after watching William get hit by the truck. BTS - PH Upstairs 8.png|Chloe on the phone with Frank. BTS - PH Upstairs 18.png|Chloe examining her blue streak of hair in the mirror. BTS - PH Downstairs 2.png|Chloe watching David and Joyce. BTS - PH Downstairs 16.png|Chloe accepting David's photo. BTS - PH Downstairs 23.png|Chloe shouting at David. BTS Junkyard E3 - 14.png|Chloe driving the truck for the first time. BTS Junkyard E3 - 22.png|Chloe talking with Frank and Damon. BTS Junkyard E3 - 31.png|Chloe trying to stop Rachel from aggravating Damon. BTS Junkyard E3 - 37.png|Chloe looking at Damon's knife. BTS Junkyard E3 - 40.png|Chloe after Damon stabs Rachel. BTS Hospital - 5.png|Chloe after bringing Rachel to the hospital. BTS Hospital - 20.png|Chloe eating Drew's pudding. BTS Hospital Rachel - 3.png|Chloe apologizing to Rachel. BTS Amber Office - 7.png|Chloe reading James Amber's texts to Damon. BTS Amber Office - 13.png|Chloe getting ready to backtalk Eliot. BTS BF - 3.png|Chloe while driving to the old mill. BTS BF - 7.png|Chloe talking to William. BTS OM - 3.png|Chloe examining the blood on Frank's RV. BTS OM - 11.png|Chloe offering Damon his money. BTS OM - 36.png|Chloe trying to convince Sera to stay. BTS Hospital End - 15.png|Chloe looking at James (if she told Rachel the truth). BTS Hospital End - 20.png|Chloe assuring Rachel that Sera loves her (if she lied). BTS CS - 4.png|Chloe looking away from Rachel (if she lied). BTS CS - 12.png|Chloe mocking Joyce and David (if she rejected his photo). Bonus Episode - "Farewell" maxandchloe-farewell-settingupbomb.png|Max and Chloe setting up the bomb maxandchloe-farewell-hidingbehindbed.png|Max and Chloe hiding behind the bed chloe-farewell-afterexplosion.png|Chloe after witnessing the doll explosion chloe-farewell-talkingtomaxinroom.png|Chloe talking to Max Caulfield in her room chloe-farewell-talkingtomaxinroom2.png|Chloe talking to Max in her room #2 chloe-farewell-pointingmax.png|Chloe telling Max to put the board game back chloe-farewell-talkingtomaxnearbox.png|Chloe talking to Max in her room maxandchloe-farewell-lookingaroundchloesroom.png|Max and Chloe looking around Chloe's room chloe-farewell-talkingtomaxaftertrash.png|Chloe talking to Max after "tidying" the room maxandchloe-farewell-listeningto2003.png|Max and Chloe listening to a recording from 2003 chloe-farewell-listeningto2003.png|Chloe listening to a recording from 2003 chloe-farewell-posewithme.png|Chloe telling Max to pose for a selfie with her chloe-farewell-playinginbackyard.png|Chloe playing in the backyard chloe-farewell-lookingupatmax.png|Chloe looking up at Max from the backyard chloe-farewell-onswing.png|Chloe on the swing chloe-farewell-talkingtomaxfromswing.png|Chloe talking to Max from the swing chloe-farewell-lookbeforehug.png|Chloe looking at Max before hugging her maxandchloe-farewell-hugging.png|Max and Chloe hugging in the backyard chloe-farewell-talktomaxinbackyard.png|Chloe talking to Max in the backyard chloe-farewell-playingpirate.png|Chloe playing pirates with Max in the backyard chloe-farewell-givingtelescope.png|Chloe giving Max the telescope maxandchloe-farewell-lookingatbarrel.png|Max and Chloe looking at the buried barrel chloe-farewell-listeningtowilliamrec.png|Chloe listening to William's voice maxandchloe-farewell-reminiscing.png|Max and Chloe going through their mementos chloe-farewell-drawingmax.png|Chloe drawing Max on a scratchpad chloe-farewell-posingforphoto.png|Chloe posing for a photo chloe-farewell-lyingoncouch.png|Chloe lying on the couch maxandchloe-farewell-oncouch.png|Max and Chloe sitting on the couch chloe-farewell-finisheddrawing.png|Chloe after finishing her drawing chloe-farewell-waitingforresponse.png|Chloe waiting for a response from Max maxandchloe-farewell-alwaystogether.png|Max and Chloe promising each other to always be together maxandchloe-farewell-meetingjoyce.png|Max and Chloe seeing a crying Joyce chloe-farewell-hearingnews.png|Chloe hearing the news of William's death farewell-funeral.png|Max, Chloe, Joyce and Max's parents at William's funeral chloe-farewell-homeafterfuneral.png|Chloe coming home after the funeral chloe-farewell-findingrecorder.png|Chloe noticing the recorder on the floor chloe-farewell-listeningtomaxrec.png|Chloe listening to Max's voice chloe-farewell-listeningtomaxrec2.png|Chloe listening to Max's voice #2 chloe-farewell-listeningtomaxrec3.png|Chloe listening to Max's voice #3 chloe-farewell-cryingonfloor.png|Chloe crying on the floor of her room Photos Max Caulfield & Chloe Price & William Price (Prequel) BtSE1 - Chloe's Room Photograph.png|A photo from Chloe's room depicting Max, Chloe, and William ("Awake"). BtSE1_-_Family_Photo.png|A photo from Joyce's room of William, Chloe, and Joyce ("Awake"). BtSE4_-_Price_Family_Photo.png|Another photo of Chloe, William, and Joyce ("Farewell"). Max_Caulfield_&_Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_BtSE4_-_Time_Capsule_1.png|A photo of Max and Chloe from their time capsule ("Farewell"). Max Caulfield & Chloe Price & William Price (Prequel) BtSE4 - Time Capsule 2.png|A Halloween photo from Max and Chloe's time capsule ("Farewell"). BtSE4_-_Time_Capsule_3.png|Another Halloween photo from their time capsule ("Farewell"). Max_Caulfield_&_Chloe_Price_(Prequel)_BtSE4_-_Pirate_Sketchbook_1.png|The first page of Max and Chloe's old pirate sketchbook ("Farewell"). 554620_20181225114607_1.png|The second page of Max and Chloe's sketchbook ("Farewell"). Category:Chloe Price Category:Chloe Price related images Category:Character Gallery Category:Character Gallery (Prequel) Category:Before the Storm Category:Farewell